


Seoul's Adrenaline Rush

by Nitorem



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jsut saying, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Y'all hold on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitorem/pseuds/Nitorem
Summary: So, what happens when a 23-year-old by the name of Han Lu goes to Seoul to watch a classmate race one day? He meets beautiful men, broken minds, and most importantly?His temperature drops, his palms start to sweat, and his blood pumps twice as fast.A Pure Seoul Adrenaline rush.“That damn kid is causing problems. I told you, I didn't trust him. I told you!” Kyungsoo bellowed, wrenching open the front door, and glaring red-faced into the house. Xuimin tugged his shirt into a decent position, Sehun buttoning his pants as he followed the older out of the bedroom. Xuimin jogged up the staircase, calling Chanyeol downstairs as Yixing came swiftly down, his glasses no where to be found. He looked ragged, yet absolutely livid. Kris froze in the doorway, looking at the chaotic nature of his-he wasn't sure what to call it anymore.





	

“…and once again, thank you for choosing Asian Airlines”. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying my best no to look out the window. Don’t look, don’t do it…oh, be a man Han! After taking a shaky breath, I took a chance peeking out the window. Bad idea, really bad idea. OMG, I am fifty shades of done! I flagged a flight attendant down for a bottle of water and focused on regulating my breathing as the plane began its routine landing pattern. Even with my fear of heights, I was more nervous than I’d ever been in my life. In under an hour, I would be in South Korea as a student of Law. Being accepted in the Seoul University of Political Science was not an easy feat, and since I was one of three international students accepted this year, the pressure was on. I shook my head. Psyching myself out wasn’t going to help me. I had to be calm.  
Too soon the plane was grounded and I was throwing my carry-on over my shoulder. This is it. Farewell China. Deep Breathe Han. The walk through the terminal felt extremely short and the lights inside the airport were health clinic bright. Seoul’s airport was noisy, busy, and full. It was seven o’clock p.m. but people still came in, steady like high noon traffic. I look around for the welcoming banner, scanning for the university’s logo. Two boys were standing on a line of chairs, banner held tight between them. One was blonde and the other was brunette wearing reciprocal colors. Even from 10+ feet away, I could tell that they were bickering. The blonde noticed me first, waving at me before slapping the other on the arm. A few people moved past me, walking towards the banner. So maybe he wasn’t waving at me. At least I found my college. As I made my way closer, they were most definitely pointing at me. The brunette hopped off the chair, banner slipping between his fingers. “Han Lu? Chinese?” I froze, lips parted to answer when a hand flew up to smack the back of the brunette’s head. He cried out in pain, turning to face the culprit, only to cry out in fear. 158cms of sass was staring up at him confidently. Her cap was on backward and her skater punk look worked for her. My eyes became wide when she began to chastise him in standard Mandarin. Why ask that? Can you just behave normally, huh? Now, just ask if he’s for SUPS. Damn Dae!” Dae kept rubbing the back of his head, muttering under his breath in Mandarin.  
Ding, ding, ding Lu! Chin up dandy boy. The girl turned to me. “Han - For SU Political Science?” she asked in Korean. I responded in Mandarin. “Yeah. Call me Luhan. Nice to meet you.” Her jaw dropped open before we shared a solid fist bump. “Hell yeah, more homies!” The blonde boy stepped down, banner rolled up and tied accordingly. “Chi-Town!” I smiled, looking left. I blinked and blinked a couple more times before I spoke in Korean. “The same. 2 in 1. My goodness, that’s amazing!” The twins laughed at me, smiling good-naturedly. “Alright then, you can stay with us.” “And continue to be amazed.” The first twin spoke in Korean, while the other reverted to Mandarin. Luhan chuckled, a bit of confusion and a bit of joy. As more students waded through the crowd to the group, Luhan had a moment to speak to the other Chinese students, getting acquainted with the twins and their ‘caretaker’, tough girl Jia. “So yeah, I’m Daeryong, the cooler twin-GAH!” Soryong sighed, shoving his palm into his twin’s face. “He’s the brute, I’m the nerd” “The prissy nerd.” “Still get laid more often than you.” “Why you little-!” Luhan laughed at the two as they threw weak punches at the other’s ribcage, arms thrown around each other’s shoulders. Jia walked next to me, holding onto the handle of my suitcase, rolling along behind the two. “I’m the only surely sane one in the group.” I raised an eyebrow. “Oh really?” “Most definitely- There’s two more friends, a pair of twins; they learned mandarin in high school and every summer for 4 years, so they have been accepted into the group as sisters,” I smiled at Jia’s language acquisition, impressed that she could go back and forth in the two languages.  
“So where are we going now?” I asked, as we all piled into two mega-buses and ‘China-line’ filled the very back three rows. “We are going to campus to get you guys in for the night. You got your most important bags right? What you have will have to get you through the next 36 hours.” Soryong explained, Daeryong nodding next to him. “Everything else will be driven to the dorm buildings tomorrow, so tough luck pretty boy.” My jaw locked. “Oooh, I think you struck a nerve Dae; better back off,” Jia advised, waggling her eyebrows and smirking at the twin. Dae relented after a bit of rough housing and mild threats. Once the international coordinator took the role, the bus began moving, and everyone fell into comfortable pockets of conversation. I had my head thrown back, laughing at Jia’s impersonation of a friend of hers when I saw him the first time. I stared into deep chocolate eyes that seemed to be zoned out, but I could tell they were looking straight at me. He blinked a few times before the lips underneath opened in an almost childlike smile. I looked away scratching the underside of his chin, before glancing to the front of the bus again. The boy was still looking at me, but this time, his eyes sparkled for a moment with interest before he mouthed. ‘Hi.’. That was Mandarin. My eyebrows probably disappeared into my bangs so I turn my head only to see Jia staring at the other male like I had been doing a moment ago. ‘What?! Do you wanna go didi? ’ she mouthed. Cracking her knuckles exaggeratedly and smiling. The male began laughing at that, hands coming to cover his mouth and leaning onto the seat next to him. “What’s wrong with Yi-DiDi?” Soryong questioned, leaning to get a glimpse of the male. “Beats me, dude. You know Jia always gets him going faster than most.” Dae replied, turning back to his phone. Jia chuckled, smacking me with her hands and laying over her other seat partner. “Jie~, get off!”

“Just look for people standing around bored if you really can’t find it. I have to help direct traffic in the all-female building, and these two have to help carry princess sized bags.” I nodded, as Jia started looking out of the window, pointing out cafes and a popular college kid nook and cranny in the downtown area. “How will I know my room and things?” I questioned, mouth hanging open. “You’ll get an ID card-” “It’s good for getting in campus buildings, and getting discounts at college dominated events and places.” Daeryong interrupted. Jia looked at him, cracking her knuckle in warning before turning back to me. “What he said. Soryong can tell you more later on: yeah get his number before we leave.” When the buses pulled up to the middle of campus -2 and a half hours later, thank you very much-, the carry-ons passed out and people had relieved their poor bladders, all of us new kids were standing outside the campus life building, listening to the coordinator give out instructions and temporary access cards.

 

“Don’t lose these, they’re until you get your actual IDs printed out tomorrow. In the upper right-hand corner of your ID, you have the letter. F, M, or C. There are the male, female and coed dorm buildings, so go to the appropriate building and you’ll find people to help you to your rooms.” After reminding everyone about tomorrow's orientation, the group was dismissed. I grabbed my luggage, walking up to three very similar buildings. They were tall, easily four floors or more. Each building had a differently designed front door, and the flowerbeds had distinctly colored flowers for each building. The left was blue, the middle purple, and the right an orange pink I glanced at my temporary ID card, walking to the middle building. Once inside, I sighed, rolling my shoulders in contentment. However, it was short-lived, once I noticed the elevator. Someone was holding it open for me, and waiting for me. I took a deep breath, internally screaming. Don’t ignore their kindness, get inside, it’s like 20 seconds. I told myself, getting inside the ascending box of terror, and mentally thanked the designer for placing the elevator in the middle of the building. No windows. Boo-yah.

I had to turn around quite a few times until I made it into the correct hallway, looking for my room number. Once I found it, I spent a good three minutes poking around the door frame before I gave up and thunked my head against the door, hand smacking against the handle. “Huh,” A voice called out. I backed up, looking around before I cleared my throat. After a moment of waiting for the door to open, I let out the breath I was holding and groaned out, wondering how I was going to get into the room when my roommate seems to be taking his sweet time opening the door. “You know-” “Gah!” I shouted, turning around to see a man staring at me, half of his mouth pulled up in amusement. He was a bit shorter than me, with scraggly brown hair, thick shoulders, and a large ass coffee in hand. “Sorry,” he smiled, holding up a hand in defense, “didn’t mean to scare. That’s not your room, though.” I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, crossing my arms over my stomach defensively. “How would you know, hmm?” He blinked at me, before laughing again. “The door is too thin, plus it’s awkwardly placed.” I turned my head to look at the door. I turned my head back to the man. He’s right… This door was rather thin, most definitely allowing only one person in or out at a time, while the others could fit two with just a bit of brushing. Also, most of the doors down the hallway had even spacing between them, but this one was between a decorative pillar and a regular door. “Oh, yeah…” I trailed off lamely, tugging on the bottom of one ear. “Yeah, that’s Housekeeping….so, what’s your name?” Oh, yeah. We should have done this a while ago. I cleared my throat and bowed, smiling in what I hoped was a polite manner. “You can just call me Luhan.” “Luhan?” I nodded. “Mm-hm.” “What a strange day. I’m your roommate.” “Really?” “Yeah: I’m Minseok. Nice to meet you, Luhan.”  
After we had exchanged pleasantries, Minseok lead me down the correct hallway-I knew I should have taken a right at the vending machine- and into our room. The room was like that of a studio apartment, a semi-transparent mocha brown curtain separating the ‘bedroom’ from the living room and kitchen. The only door, besides the front, was to the bathroom. It was cozy looking and smelled like someone had made something sweet earlier in the day. “Okay, so this is your closet and bed-,“ Minseok gestured to the brown armory and full sized mattress, already made with what I assumed were Minseok’s extra sheets. “-and the curtain just gives a little privacy for changing and sleeping. I’ve got blackout curtains if you’re sensitive to lighting.” I nodded, pushing my small suitcase next to my bed. I sank down onto the mattress, unzipping my carry-on and began to place my things in their proper places. Minseok had moved to the couch, laptop perched on his lap as he typed away and listened to some music. ‘This is it, Han. You’re here in Korea, studying law……I did it. I really made it in. I only took out a few things, like a change of clothes, phone charger, and some shower things, before Minseok caught my attention. “Oh, don’t unpack fully.” “Why not?” “Tomorrow is the real move in day.“ I blinked. So your not my roommate? “Aww, don’t look so confused; we’re just moving up a floor. These are single rooms, and Lay’s floor has a double apartment style room available.” Oh. That makes sense. “Okay. Why were you here then?” I asked, sinking down into the other half of the couch, throwing one leg over the other. Minseok smiled, putting his laptop to the side, after saving his work. “I normally live alone, I just don’t like sharing my living space.” I stilled, not knowing quite how to take that. “...I’m sorry they threw me at you then?” Minseok had moved to the small counter and had a small container on the counter. The sugar was pulled in front of him, while he opened a cabinet and fetched a mug. “Well, I asked for you, actually.” “Really?“ “Yes, I did-Do you like coffee?” I smiled, giving him a nod. He poured some coffee beans into a black cylinder and pressed a button, the beans being ground fresh. “Coffee sounds good.” “Wonderful, I make a pretty tasty brew. Anyways, I asked for a roommate this time around.” “…may I ask why?” Minseok looked up at me, smiling while he poured the coffee over. Coming around the counter he handed me my cup, sinking back into the couch. “I’m getting a second degree.” “Oh?” “Mmm. I figured learning Chinese was good, but I needed to be able to apply it in real time as well.” My jaw dropped open as Minseok calmly sipped his coffee from earlier, sighing afterward. “Ah, that is good coffee.” I blinked. Don’t you pretend you didn’t just do that! “Your Chinese is good!” Minseok made eye contact, this time smirking. “I know. Second degree, remember?“ “So what’s your first in?” “I’m getting a double major in International Business management and Chinese, with some accounting classes to fill in next year.” I nodded, sipping my coffee. “So tell me about you.”

Later that night, once we had showered, Minseok had given me some useful information about the campus and people, and he practiced character strokes, (and I watched from my bed, amused at his determination. “But as long as you can draw it right, it doesn’t really matter what order it goes in.” “You’re right…I’m just picky I guess.” “You seem picky” “Shut it.”), we were laying down in bed, Minseok having made me a cup of tea to help me sleep before he went to bed. Once I had drunk my tea, I placed it in the sink, writing a simple, ‘Thanks, Minseok,’ on his memo pad before lying down, burrowing into my blanket. I think I’ll like it here.

**Author's Note:**

> adrenaline /adren•a•line/ (ah-dren´ah-lin)  
> Adrenaline rush refers to an activity of the adrenal gland in a fight-or-flight response, when it is releasing adrenaline (epinephrine).  
> An adrenaline rush causes the muscles to perform respiration at an increased rate improving strength.


End file.
